Electro-optical systems are used in a variety of applications such as imaging, targeting, ranging, tracking, surveillance, and reconnaissance, among other military and civilian applications. In many of these systems, multiple imaging sensors sharing a common image plane each produce respective images of a viewed target or scene. In certain multi-spectral, electro-optical systems, different imaging sensors within the system are receptive to different spectral bands of electromagnetic radiation or light. These different spectral images allow an operator to detect and identify target characteristics that may otherwise be concealed when viewing the target in a single, narrower spectral band. Mutual alignment of the various imaging sensors within the system is necessary for ensuring that the fields of view (FOVs) of each respective sensor are aligned.